FSC 115
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = None|pre = FSC #114|nex = FSC #116}}We return to Germany for the 8th time for this hosting of the 115th edition of FSC. This time our host city is Bochum. For the first time in five years, we have a full complement of 40 countries participating, due to the return of Morocco and Australia. The last time this was achieved, was in FSC 55 in September 2013. After the results were announced, Norway was crowned as the winner, for the 8th time. Sweden came in second, with Bosnia and Herzegovina following one point behind in third place. The Host City Our Host City for this edition is Bochum, situated in the heart of the German Ruhr. Bochum is the largest city and cultural heart of the Ruhr region. It is home to the Schauspielhaus Bochum and the Starlight Express which is the longest running musical in Germany having opened in 1988. Bochum is also home to many prestigious art galleries and museums like the Ruhr University Art Collection which houses both modern and classical sculptures and vases. Bochum is also home to the Bergbaumuseum, a museum devoted to mining technology which comes with a complete pithead tower. Bochum is also home to many public art spaces. The Terminal sculpture by Richard Sierra consists of four steel-plates with a height of 12 m. In spite of their weight the visitor becomes a vision of lightness in a different way on every side. Bochum is also home to the Josiade-fountain at Husemann-Square. It displays a scene from Hieronymus Jobs, and the main character of the "Jobsiade", a comical poem of the poet Carl Armold Kortum. Bochum plays host to many events like the Bochum Total, a festival devoted entirely to rock music. It is also the home of the Bochumer Bachtage a festival which dedicates itself to celebrating the life and music of the composer Johann Sebastian Bach. The oldest festival in Bochum, however, is the Maiabendfest, a local festival whose origins date back hundreds of years. Around Christmas, a medieval market is set up around the Paulus Church and people play historical instruments. This month, Bochum is also the proud host city of FSC 115! The Venue The venue for this month is the The Jahrhunderthalle Bochum. ''' A former industrial plant, the Jahrhundethalle Bochum has been transformed into one of Europe’s premiere festival locations. With a truly multi purpose the Jarhrhundertalle Bochum has hosted a wide variety of events. From political rallies to galas and trade fares to a plethora of concerts, the Jahrhundethalle Bochum is one of Germany’s most prominent theatres. In 2009 it also played host to the prestigious European Film Awards, which were viewed in over 44 countries. Tonight the Jahrhunderthalle Bochum will host the 115th edition of the Forum Song Contest. The Hosts Our esteemed hosts for this evening are '''Carolin Kebekus and Sascha Grammel, both German comedians. Kebekus got her start on the weekly comedy variety show Friday Night News. Following her stint on Friday Night News she moved to the RTL sitcom, Children Children. Since then, her career has taken off with film credits like Idiot and the German version of Minions. In February of 2017 she entered the political fray by joining the 16th Federal Assembly. Grammel is also a German comedian famous for combining his comedy with ventriloquism, puppetry and magic. He has toured Germany with his shows with his primetime broadcasts being extremely highly rated. He has also received a German Comedy Award for his live program “I Find It Funny.” The Show The Results The Winner Ina Wroldsen - Mother: